S'en rendre malade !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Esseulée, Gabriella déprime. Personne ne s'en aperçoit, même ceux qu'elle pensait être ses amis, jusqu'au jour ou ...


Blabla de moi : Me revoilà avec un OS qui m'a été inspiré par Extra

**Blabla de moi** : Me revoilà avec un OS qui m'a été inspiré par Extra.Bluue. Donc, je lui dédie, ainsi qu'à mon autre inspiratrice. J'ai nommée : La pluie ! Qui n'arrête pas de tomber et qui m'empêche d'aller faire quelques kilomètres à vélo !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer **: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et Peter Barsocchini. Le reste, c'est à tout le monde en général, mais personne en particulier !

**S'en rendre malade**.

_POV Gabriella !_

Cela fait trois semaines qu'il m'a quitté. Comme ça, sans explications. Un soir, après le cours de Darbus, il est venu me voir, alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Sans un regard, il m'a simplement dit « Gabriella, nous deux, c'est fini. » Rien de moins, rien de plus ! Juste c'est six mots. Et je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Où n'est pas fait ? Pour que d'un coup, il me laisse ! J'ai bien essayé, non pas de le raisonner puis que c'était son choix, mais au moins d'avoir une explication. Mais rien ! Il a fait la sourde oreille. Il ne me regarde plus, ne me voit même plus, c'est pour dire ! Hier encore j'étais assise dans le couloir, entrain de réfléchir à mon éventuelle faute, j'avais les yeux fermés, et la tête renversée. Et j'ai entendu un rire ! Son rire ! Il était là juste à mes côtés, et faisait rebondir son ballon de basket. J'ai préférée ne pas bouger. S'il ne m'avait pas vu, je pouvais peut-être avoir une explication. Et puis, une cheerleader est venu. La blonde, qui s'appelle Mindy, ou Mandy, je ne sais jamais. Il la prise dans ses bras et a lâché son ballon sur ma main. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien, parce que mine de rien, c'est dur comme objet. Il était là, à lui susurrer des mots doux, tandis que je souffrais en silence. Et puis, Mindy, ou Mandy peut importe, m'a aperçut. Elle m'a regardé de haut, et à signaler ma présence au capitaine des Wildcats. Il a simplement baissé les yeux, et j'ai vu son regard blessé, quand je l'ai fusillé des yeux. Il a haussé les épaules, et à entraîner sa _call-girl_ ailleurs. S'il croit que ça va me rendre jaloux, de le voir avec une autre, il se trompe. Oh non mon petit pote ! C'est toi qui m'as quitté pas l'inverse alors n'essaie pas de me rendre jalouse. Ça ne marchera pas. Enfin si ça fonctionne très bien, mais hors de question de l'avouer ! Et c'est comme ça depuis trois semaines. Deux semaines d'ignorance totale, pendant lesquels je ne l'ai vu qu'en cours, et puis maintenant, il est avec sa blonde. Je vais l'appeler comme ça, ça va m'éviter de me tromper de prénom. Enfin, c'est vendredi, plus qu'un cours et je serais libre. En admettant que Darbus revienne sur terre quand la sonnerie retentira.

Ayé, je suis libre. Pour deux jours seulement, mais c'est suffisant. Je vais pouvoir me plonger dans un bon bain chaud, boire une bonne soupe de maman et aller me coucher avec un bon bouquin. Je fis exprès de rater le bus de trente cinq afin de ne pas le voir. Je préfère attendre le prochain qui passe dans vingt minutes. Quand celui-ci arrive, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ratée le premier. Troy est là aussi, avec son affreuse blonde au bras. Je monte, l'air de rien, m'assieds devant et ouvre un livre. Seulement, je ne lis pas ! Je fais simplement semblant, histoire qu'il ne croit pas que je déprime depuis notre rupture. Après tout, c'est vrai. Je ne déprime absolument pas. Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim ces derniers temps, et que je passe mon temps à lire ou simplement les yeux dans le vague, mais c'est normal après tout. Je viens d'être plaquée, il faut que je m'en remette. On dit qu'il faut quinze jour pour se remettre d'une semaine je crois, donc, il va me falloir à peine deux ans pour me remettre de mon histoire avec Troy. Rien de grave ! Arrivée à mon arrêt, je descends sans un regard en arrière, je rentre chez moi et me colle à la porte. Je me laisse doucement glisser en pensant au baiser qu'il a échangé avec sa blonde. C'est dingue, je ne pensais pas que ça m'affecterait à ce point. Depuis notre rupture, je ne parle plus à personne. J'évite soigneusement Taylor et Kelsie. Elles sortent chacune avec un de ses potes, je ne veux pas qu'elles se sentent coupée en deux. Et puis, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de voir des couples autour de moi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je déserte la cafétéria. Et puis surtout parce que je n'ai plus faim. Le voir rire ou sourire, me coupe instantanément l'appétit. Je me relève et monte dans ma chambre. Tous mes devoirs sont fait, sauf celui de Darbus, mais je préfère aller me plonger dans un bain. Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, je me déshabille et constate que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis nue face au psyché de la salle d'eau quand je m'aperçois qu'on voit mes côtes c'est affreux à voir. Je suis d'une maigreur affligeante. Je secoue la tête et entre dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux en pensant à ses dernières semaines. Trois semaines que je me retourne l'esprit à savoir pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Parce que, c'est forcément de ma faute, sinon il ne m'aurait pas quitté. Enfin, je crois. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à rejeter la faute sur lui. Ce serait de l'hypocrisie. Deux heures plus tard, maman frappe à la porte. Contre mon grès, je sors de l'eau et enfile mon pyjama. Je la rejoints dans la cuisine et je mange une soupe. Comme tous les soirs, je la vois s'inquiéter de mon manque d'appétit, et comme chaque soir, je lui mens. Ce soir, je lui dis que j'ai été mangé dans un fast-food avec Taylor ce midi, et que j'ai mangé comme une bourrique. Et comme chaque soir, malgré mon mensonge, elle ne dit rien et fait semblant de me croire. L'une et l'autre ne sommes pas dupes. Une fois que j'ai fini, je monte faire mon exercice de littérature. Deux heures plus tard, il est bouclé, et je plonge dans un livre couverte par ma couette.

J'ai du m'assoupir puisque, lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux, il est inscrit dix heures trente sept. Je me lève et descends. Maman est déjà partis au travail. J'ai donc la journée pour moi. Je voudrais bien faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, mais je me sens fatiguée. Je me passe de petit-déjeuner, personne n'étant là pour vérifier. Je vais directement dans le jardin. Le ciel est un peu sombre mais tant pis. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe humide de la rosée du matin et ferme les yeux. J'avoue avoir un peu froid au début, puis après, je m'habitue à cette sensation humide. Je sens que le soleil réchauffe l'air, je le sens sur mon visage. Je suis si bien, j'ai envie d'aller vivre à Hawaï. Ça serait sympa. Seule vivant près d'une cascade d'eau. Je construirais moi-même ma petite maison. Je cultiverais mes légumes et je pêcherais mon poisson, même si je n'aime pas trop ça ! Je passerais mon temps à dormir sur l'herbe chaude et verte. Je plongerais dans l'eau clair de la cascade et je paresserais dans cette baignoire géante, sans personne pour me dire de sortir. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis restée allongée à même l'herbe. Je sens des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage. Seulement, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, et puis je sais ce qu'il se passe. Il pleut, ce n'est rien de grave. De toute façon, il ne pleut jamais longtemps à Albuquerque. Quelques minutes, parfois une heure tout au plus. Ce n'est donc pas très grave, si je prends la pluie, au pire, j'aurais la crève demain. Je décide donc de rester allongée là, alors que l'eau tombe de plus en plus fort. Au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'il faut que je rentre, que je prenne une douche chaude, m'habille chaudement et que je boive quelque chose de chaud. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie. La pluie me chatouille les jambes. Je crois que mon pyjama est un peu court, j'aurais du prendre ma sortie de lit. Mon mini short est trempé et mon débardeur aussi. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je dois passer pour une illuminée. Mes vêtements rose, doivent être à présent transparent, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis bien, je commence à avoir chaud, sûrement que la pluie va s'arrêter, le soleil revient déjà. Ou alors, la pluie n'a pas encore finie mais le soleil réchauffe l'atmosphère. Je profite du soleil pour repenser à mon historie avec Troy. Il n'a peut-être pas apprécié que je fasse passer mon travail scolaire avant lui ? Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été ainsi, et puis une fois que j'avais finie mes cours, j'avais tout le temps d'être avec lui. Surtout que je faisais mes devoirs quand il avait entraînement. Finalement, ce ne doit pas être ça. Où alors, je passais trop de temps avec lui ? Je sais que les garçons aiment garder leurs libertés. Avoir leurs moments avec leurs potes. Ils n'aiment pas que les deux morceaux de leurs vies se rencontrent. Ceci dit, c'est stupide parce que nous étions tous ou presque dans la même classe. Donc je les ai connu avant que l'on sorte ensemble. Bon, ce n'est manifestement pas ça non plus. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est parce que j'ai demandé à Ryan de nous aider à faire une chorégraphie pour le concours au Country club ? C'est stupide vu qu'il était plus avec nous à ce moment-là. De plus, Ryan est un ami, mais rien de plus. Il est un peu trop « artiste » pour moi. Et oui, c'est de la faute à Troy. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer bouler Sharpay et sa bourse d'étude et sa rencontre avec les Red Hawks. Donc, ce ne peut pas être ça pas, vrai ? Alors, pourquoi ? Bon sang mais pourquoi ? Je m'allonge sur le ventre, les bras en croix et je pleure. Je pleure tout ce que j'aurais du pleurer depuis déjà trois semaines. Je pleure notre rupture, tous ses moments gâchés, toute cette solitude qui m'entoure. Je pleure toutes ses choses que nous ne ferons jamais. Ce voyage à Hawaï pour l'obtention de notre diplôme, cette virée à la plage quand Troy aurait eu sa voiture. Il économisait depuis tellement de temps. Plus que deux mois m'avait-il dit et après, on prendra une journée ou un week-end rien que pour nous, m'avait chuchoté un soir devant la porte. Il m'avait promis de m'emmener à Helena, capitale du Montana, pour que j'aille fleurir la tombe de mon père. Il m'avait promis tellement de chose. Nous avions tellement de projets. Des projets qui sont, à présent, noyé sous mes larmes. Je pleure notre histoire comme d'autres pleurent leurs enfants ou leurs familles. Je pleure tout ce que je ne verrais jamais. Nous voulions partir en vacances tous les deux en amoureux, m'avait-il dit, un jour. Une semaine rien qu'à nous, sans nos parents pour venir nous ennuyer. Je pleure puis finit par m'endormir. Mon rêve est étrange. J'entends quelqu'un me demander si je l'entends. J'ai beau lui répondre que oui, lui prendre la main comme il me le demande, sauter face à lui cligner des yeux il continue de me tenir tranquillement la main. Il a une moustache et les cheveux grisonnants. Puis, je l'entends me dire qu'il s'appelle John Spelding, et qu'il est pompier. Il me demande de lui parler de faire une geste, mais malgré mes efforts, il ne voit rien. Alors je sens qu'on me porte, on me dit que tout va bien, puis j'entends quelqu'un, ma mère me semble-t-il pleurer. Je la sens me prendre la main, me dire de m'accrocher que tout va bien se passer. Elle me demande de ne pas la laisser. Je la regarde fixement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. J'entends une sirène de pompier. Et puis, c'est le trou noir.

_POV Troy_

Je raccroche d'avec Mindy. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, je ne sors pas avec elle. Je n'arrive pas à oublier Gabriella. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle est couchée avec Ryan pendant qu'elle dansait avec lui au Country club. Elle aurait pu me le dire. Je l'aurais compris. Je la délaissais comme tout le monde, je ne pensais qu'à moi, j'aurais compris qu'elle est besoin de se sentir aimée. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est ça que je ne luis pardonne pas. J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte. Je prends mon ballon et descends faire quelques shoots. Je suis soudain stoppé dans mon élan par une Taylor en furie. Elle est en larmes et parle sans cohérence. Je la regardé étonné, la laissant me frapper, en me hurlant dessus. Mon père finit par la maîtriser. Il lui demande pardon, puis la gifle. Ça à l'air de lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. On la regarde tous ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle a. Elle se met à fondre en larmes. Je lâche mon ballon aussi sec et la prends dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'une fille pleure. Peu à peu, j'arrive à comprendre quelques mots.

« - Gabriella … malade … stupide … hôpital … vie et la mort …

Mon cerveau cherche à comprendre. J'essaie de rajouter les mots qui manquent mais ça ne donne rien de bon. Au pire, j'ai Gabriella est malade dans un stupide hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Ça pourrait être bon, mais pourquoi insulter l'hôpital de stupide ? Il n'y est pour rien si Gabriella est entre la vie et la mort non ? … Attendez, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? On rembobine. Trtrtrtr (bruit d'un rembobinage dans la tête de Troy.) Gaby est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort ? Pour le « stupide » on verra plus tard. Je prends Taylor par le bras, et lui demande ou elle est. Hôpital Est-Joseph. Je note. Je n'habite pas loin, aussi, une fois que j'ai pris ma veste, et mes clés, je cours dehors. Tant pis s'il pleut. C'est entrain de s'arrêter. Le temps de s'arriver à l'hôpital, et le ciel est dégagé. J'ai les cheveux et les affaires trempés mais peut m'importe. Gabriella est entre la vie et la mort d'après Taylor et je me sens responsable. Pas que je l'aie blessée ou quoi, mais pour n'avoir pas vu avant qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je savais tout d'elle. Un an de relation, ce n'est pas rien, même si je pensais qu'elle était fidèle. J'avais été stupide d'avoir écouté Mindy. D'après elle, il fallait que je la quitte pour sa malhonnêteté, plus que pour son infidélité. Bon j'étais d'accord sur un point. Je la quittais parce qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Cependant, malgré moi, je demandais à Mindy ce que je devais faire. Et c'est là qu'elle eut ce plan que j'avais stupide de trouver génial. Je devais lui montrer que j'étais passé à autre chose. Bien sûr, selon Mindy toujours, je devais d'abord l'ignorer pendant deux semaines. Selon elle, ça ne serait pas crédible autrement. Elle avait été d'accord pour jouer au « couple » le temps que je me remettre. Je savais que je ne craignais rien, après tout elle craquait pour Sharpay. Mais n'allait pas le dire à Zeke ! J'arrivais à l'accueil, trempé jusqu'au os et demandais à l'hôtesse des nouvelles de Gabriella.

« - Mademoiselle Montez ? On ne sait pas encore, mais allez donc dans la salle d'accueil, me dit-elle avec un sourire en me désignant une pièce en coin.

J'acquiesçais et m'y dirigea tout en m'excusant auprès de la personne d'entretien. Il secoua la tête et me donna une serviette en jurant sur ses adolescents qui ne savent pas tenir un parapluie. Je souris, il avait tellement raison. Une fois dans la pièce, je voulus m'asseoir quand je vis la mère de Gabriella. J'allais à sa rencontre. Ce fut elle qui m'expliqua la plupart de l'histoire. Il me manquait encore des passages mais je suppose que Gabriella les dirait à Taylor qui les dirait à Chad qui me les dirait. Enfin, c'est compliqué. J'écoutais donc Mme Montez.

« - C'est affreux, je suis rentrée du travail plus tôt que prévue. J'ai appelé Gaby mais je n'avais aucune réponse. Comme je sais qu'elle aime la pluie, j'ai pensé qu'elle était dans le jardin. Et c'est que je l'ai vu, en pyjama, allongé sur le ventre les yeux fermés. J'ai eut tellement peur que j'ai appelé les pompiers. Elle n'a eut aucune réaction, durant le trajet.

« - Taylor m'a dit qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort ?

« - Elle a fait un coma léger durant le transport, mais elle en est sortit, il y a cinq minutes, je crois. Maintenant, ils sont entrain de lui faire plusieurs examens ! Merci d'être là Troy, je sais que vous n'êtes plus amis, mais merci du fond du cœur, me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

C'est stupide mais à ce moment j'eus envie de pleurer. Pour cacher mes larmes je me tournais vers la fenêtre. La serviette sur les épaules et les mains croisées dans le dos, j'attendais tout en pleurant silencieusement. Je sentis quelqu'un mettre ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me tournais pour voir la mère de Gabriella dans le même état que moi. C'était tellement stupide, j'aurais du lui expliquer, pensais-je alors que madame Montez me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi durant cinq minutes, puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« - Madame Montez, demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, c'est moi. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Ma fille va mieux ?

« - Elle est tirée d'affaire, demandais-je.

« - Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? Son petit ami ?

« - Oui, assurais-je.

« - Bon ! Et bien mademoiselle Montez est sortie du coma dans lequel elle était il y a dix minutes, mais nous avons été obligé de la plonger dans un coma artificiel. Cette jeune femme est complètement déshydratée, et sous-alimentée.

« - Je m'en doutais. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne mangeait plus le soir, mais elle m'assurait que Taylor et elle mangeait beaucoup le midi.

« - Bien ! Elle est dans la chambre quatre cent trente, si vous voulez aller la voir, mais pas trop longtemps. Sachez que même si elle ne vous répond pas, elle vous entend.

Nous hochâmes la tête, et une fois qu'il fut parti, je songeais à ce que je venais d'entendre.

« - Madame, il faut que je vous dise ! Gaby ne parle plus à Taylor ni à personne depuis que nous … Depuis que je l'ai quitté !

« - Je m'en doutais mais elle est si secrète, je n'ai pas voulu l'obliger à parler. Je pensais que si ça allait mal, elle serait venue me le dire.

Nous parlâmes encore durant quelques minutes, puis nous arrivâmes devant la chambre. Je préférais les laisser seules. Maria m'assura qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps de manière à ce que j'aille lui parler. Etant d'accord, je m'assis dans le couloir et attendis. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit, me laissant parler avec elle. Timidement, j'entrais. Elle était là, allongée dans un lit d'une blancheur incroyable. On aurait dit que toute la chambre avait été passée à l'eau de javel. Aucune couleur sauf elle. Bien qu'elle paraissait plus blanche que d'habitude, et tellement maigre. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Ma pauvre Gabriella. Elle était sous respiration artificielle, et avait une perfusion. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Tendrement, je lui pris la main comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile que je connaissais. Je l'ai serré à peine. Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassais. Puis je me penchais vers elle, et déclarais tout doucement :

« - Je suis tellement désolé Gaby. Si tu savais ce que je regrette. De n'avoir rien vu, de t'avoir laissé tomber, mais surtout de ne plus te voir sourire. J'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me dises que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable. Je t'en voulais tellement, de m'avoir trompé avec Ryan pendant notre travail au Country club. Enfin, ce n'est pas la raison de notre rupture. Je t'ai quitté parce que tu ne m'avais rien dit. Tu sais, je t'aurais pardonné. J'ai été tellement con durant ce contrat. Tout ça est de ma faute. J'ai été tellement con, je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes. Je t'en pris accroche-toi. Tu me manques. Ne serait-ce que pour me descendre en flèches. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois, de nouveau, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Je t'aime Gaby.

Sur ses mots, j'embrassais son front, et ses joues. J'hésitais à l'embrasser réellement. J'allais le faire quand je me souviens que théoriquement, je lui volerais. Il ne m'en resterait qu'un goût amer. A défaut de pouvoir le faire, je fermais les yeux, embrassais mes doigts et je les déposais sur ses lèvres. Je soupirais puis sortis. Maria était toujours là. Je lui souris, et lui dit que je partais, mais je lui laissais mon numéro. Je voulais savoir dès qu'elle irait mieux ou pire. Je sortis de l'hôpital le cœur en morceau. La voir ainsi, inconsciente de ce qu'il l'entoure, m'avait complètement retourné. J'envoyais un message à Mindy. Je lui annonçais que j'arrêtais tout. Je n'allais pas plus loin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. J'envoyais ensuite un message à Taylor quand je me stoppais. Je pris le bus et allais directement chez elle. Elle ouvrit après un coup de sonnette. Elle me fit entrer et je lui dis tout ce que je savais. Que Gabriella était sortit du coma mais qu'elle était déshydratée, sous-alimentée, et qu'elle avait été plongée dans un coma artificiel afin de reprendre des forces. Taylor me remercia et s'excusa pour son comportement.

« - C'est pas grave, je le méritais, dis-je en souriant. S'il te plait, laisse-moi m'occuper de ses cours à rattraper !

« - Je lui apporterais simplement ses devoirs, je te laisse la charge de recopier nos cours pour elle, dit-elle taquine.

J'acquiesçais. J'avais deux fois plus de travail mais tant pis. Gabriella méritait que je me donne du mal pour elle. Je pris donc tout le week-end pour m'avancer le plus possible. A la fin, je n'avais plus de devoir à faire avant ceux de lundi. Je souris, fier de moi et descendis jouer au basket. Malheureusement, à peine une demi heure après, je devais manger. Je m'attablais et mon père demanda des nouvelles. Je leur dis tout ce que je savais aussi bien sûr Gaby que sur Taylor. Peu de temps après, je reçus un message. « _Lé mé2c1 viene 2 me dir ke si sa continué come sa. Gaby sera or 2 danG 2m1. Bone soiré_ » Je criais de joie avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Une fois le repas terminé, je débarrassais la table et fit tourner le message. J'étais tellement content de cette nouvelle. Ce soir-là je me couchais tôt, et m'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avant le réveil. Je l'éteignis et pris ma douche. Rapidement, je me préparais et sortit. Je partis en cours très tôt. En fait, j'étais arrivé si tôt que personne n'était là. J'en profitais pour aller à la bibliothèque. Je pris le livre que Gabriella lisait souvent et l'empruntais. Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Enfin je l'espérais. Puis je retournais à mon casier, j'y mis le livre ainsi que mes cours de l'après-midi. Chemin faisant, je rencontrais Chad, Taylor, et Mindy. Chacun m'interrogea sur mon week-end. Regardant rapidement la cheerleader, je leur mentis. Mindy me regarda suspicieusement et dit, avant de partir.

« - T'as qu'à le dire, si je dérange !

« - Maintenant qu'elle est partit, j'avoue. J'ai passé mon temps à faire mes devoirs, pour avoir plus de temps pour tout recopier, dis-je en regardant la jeune femme.

« - C'est bon, j'ai mis Chad au courant pour Gaby.

« - Elle va mieux ?

« - Aucune idée, j'irais la voir ce soir, et d'ici là, j'attends les messages de Maria.

La sonnerie retentit et sans entrain, nous allâmes en cours de sciences. La prof s'aperçut rapidement de l'absence de son élève préférée et nous demanda qui avait de ses nouvelles. Sans s'étendre, Taylor expliqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Celle-ci remercia la jeune femme puis commença son cours. Je passais toutes nos pauses à recopier nos cours avec le minimum de fautes. Mon meilleur ami me proposa son aide mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de refuser, quelqu'un s'en chargea à ma place :

« - Non Chad, laisse-le expié sa faute. Il n'y a qu'en prouvant à Gaby qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété pour elle qu'il va le reconquérir.

Je souris à la réplique de Kelsie et continuais mes devoirs supplémentaires. Mon portable vibra. Je l'avais mis sur la table et quand j'entendis la voix de Gabriella je décrochais. Elle avait enregistré sa voix pour en guise de sonnerie. Ça me faisait tout le temps rire quand je l'entendais.

« - Allo ? … Oui, c'est moi rassurez-vous ! C'est vrai ? … Oui, j'en suis ravi. … Je préviens tout le monde… Très bien merci ! Au revoir !

Je raccrochais et Chad me demanda « c'était quoi cette sonnerie ? »

« - Oh c'était Gabriella. Tu me connais, je n'entends jamais mon portable alors elle a décidé de me faire une sonnerie que j'entendrais d'où sur hurlement « Troy décroche ! », dis-je en me grattant la nuque gêné.

« - Ouais, bon, on s'en tape ! Dis-nous plutôt les nouvelles, dit Taylor en tapant sur la table.

« - Elle va mieux. Ils vont la réveiller dans l'après-midi. Et comme elle supporte le traitement, elle ne restera pas très longtemps. J'irais la voir ce soir à la place de l'entraînement. Chad je te charge d'expliquer à mon père et de prendre ma place !

« - Compte sur moi capitaine !

Tout allait bien. Dès la fin du dernier cours, je me ruais à mon casier, pris les cours que j'avais recopié donc, presque tous, ainsi que son livre préféré et j'allais prendre le bus. J'eus juste le temps de monter qu'il démarra. Je vis mon père à travers la vitre. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le gymnase sans penser que le capitaine serait absent. Il me déposa à la maison. Je me changeais rapidement, et repartis après avoir pris quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine. Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital, Maria sortait de là.

« - Ah Troy ! Je suis ravi de te voir. Gabriella est toujours dans la même chambre. Elle ne sait pas que tu viens ! Par contre, elle est faible donc pas de scène de ménage. Garde ça pour plus tard d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et souris.

_POV Gabriella_

J'entendis des bruits autour de moi. Tout était flou. Je vis un médecin penché au dessus de moi. Il me frictionnait les bras. J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me rendormit entendant toujours leurs « Prenez sa température » « réchauffez-là » et j'en passe. D'un coup, je sentis qu'on me faisait une piqûre puis ce fut le trou noir. Quand je me réveillais, de nouveau, j'avais chaud. J'entendis ma mère à mes côtés, elle me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Comme elle tenait ma main, je bougeais simplement les doigts.

« - Gaby ? T'es réveillée ?

« - … mouais … je crois, dis-je avec difficulté.

« - Rassure-toi, tu es à l'hôpital tout va bien.

Nous parlâmes durant deux heures, enfin elle parlait et moi j'écoutais. Elle m'avoua que Troy était arrivé trempé jusqu'au os, à peine vingt minutes après moi. Il était donc venu me voir ? Malgré moi, je souris et j'en rougis quand maman me fit un sourire entendu. Malheureusement, elle devait repartir, ce que je comprenais. A peine fut-elle partis qu'un médecin entra. Il me posa les questions d'usage, j'imagine, et puis repartis. Je pensais être tiré d'affaire quand on refrappa à la porte. Je fis un geste vers l'endroit puis, me souvenant qu'elle n'était pas transparente, je murmurais un « entrez » à peine audible. La personne dut l'entendre puisqu'elle ouvrit la porte timidement. Je manquais de m'étouffer quand je vis ses yeux bleus. Troy Bolton était venu me voir ? Alors que c'était à cause de lui que j'étais là. J'allais lui hurler dessus quand je me souvins d'un truc.

_Flash-back_

_« - Je suis tellement désolé Gaby. Si tu savais ce que je regrette. De n'avoir rien vu, de t'avoir laissé tomber, mais surtout de ne plus te voir sourire. J'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me dises que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable. Je t'en voulais tellement, de m'avoir trompé avec Ryan pendant notre travail au Country club. Enfin, ce n'est pas la raison de notre rupture. Je t'ai quitté parce que tu ne m'avais rien dit. Tu sais, je t'aurais pardonné. J'ai été tellement con durant ce contrat. Tout ça est de ma faute. J'ai été tellement con, je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes. Je t'en pris accroche-toi. Tu me manques. Ne serait-ce que pour me descendre en flèches. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois, de nouveau, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Je t'aime Gaby._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Salut, me dit-il gêné.

« - Salut !

« - Tu vas bien ?

Je hochais simplement la tête. J'avais la gorge en feu. Je lui fis signe de me donner à boire. Etrangement, il obéit alors que d'habitude, il m'aurait fait une légère réflexion gentille avant. Je bus tranquillement. Il attendit debout près de mon lit.

« - Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais !

« - Merci bien, dit-il en souriant. Je t'ai apporté de quoi te redonner un sourire éclatant. Encore plus agréable à regarder que celui de Sharpay si elle apprenait qu'elle était engagée dans le prochain film de Spielberg. Alors d'abord, des fleurs, continua-t-il en me montrant un énorme bouquet de rose.

Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Une bonne vingtaine. Je souris timidement. C'était tellement touchant.

« - Ah, j'ai déjà un début de sourire. Bon continuons ! Alors de la part de mes parents, un ours, je sais que tu n'es plus une gamine, mais si je me souviens bien, tu adores les ours blancs, donc en voilà un supplémentaire !

Je souris un peu plus en le prenant dans les bras et je murmurais un « merci »

« - Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! Alors ensuite, j'ai été emprunter ton livre préféré à la bibliothèque de East High.

J'étais vraiment surprise. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne m'apportait que ce que j'aimais. Je lui souris franchement.

« - Et enfin, pour te prouver que je prends soin de toi, je t'ai recopié presque tous nos cours d'aujourd'hui. Bon, il reste des fautes, normal, et tu n'as pas les deux dernières heures, mais hormis ça tout y est. Les polycopiés et j'ai même pris soin de noter les commentaires percutants des profs afin que tu es l'impression d'avoir été en cours. Bon j'avoue c'était la galère et Darbus a pété un câble quand elle a vu que je ne faisais pas mon exercice mais que je notais ce qu'elle disait ! Mais sinon, tu as tout, dit-il fier de lui.

J'étais étonnée. Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça. Je le savais attentionné mais pas à ce point. J'avais hâte de raconter tout à Taylor. Je le regardais. Il avait les joues rouges. Il était tellement adorable d'avoir pris le temps de tout recopié. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de voir qu'il avait pris soin des notes. Tout était propre.

« - Taylor t'apportera les devoirs à faire. On s'est répartis les tâches !

« - Merci, dis-je en souriant. C'est très gentil de ta part. Maman m'a dit que tu étais venu me voir samedi !

« - Oui, c'est normal. Tu aurais du voir comment Taylor est arrivé chez moi. Comme une furie, pire, comme une Sharpay à qui on aurait retiré le rôle principal pour lui donner un rôle de figurante. Je descendais tranquillement, et elle est arrivée et s'est jeté sur moi, en me frappant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ai quand même compris que tu étais dans un hôpital stupide entre la vie et la mort. Bon je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'établissement est stupide mais bon, j'ai pas cherché à approfondir. J'ai pris ma veste et j'ai courus jusque ici, pour trouver ta mère dans la salle d'attente. Par contre, j'ai du faire croire que j'étais ton copain pour avoir de tes nouvelles, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas. Et quand je t'ai vu dans ton lit, avec ton assistance respiratoire, la blancheur de ta peau, ta perfusion et toute cette maigreur qui ne te va pas entre guillemets, j'ai été chamboulé. Tu comprends, avant ce mensonge, on se disait tout et je me suis aperçut qu'en trois semaines, je ne savais plus rien de toi !

« - Attends, de quel mensonge parle-tu ?

« - Bas cette histoire avec Ryan au Country club. Tu sais, j'ai été tellement con à ce moment-là que je comprends tu t'es mise avec lui. Je vous avais tous zappé pour une bourse et une rencontre avec les Red Hawks ! Je comprends que tu es couché avec !

« - Attends, je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Ok, je lui ai demandé de nous faire une chorégraphie pour le concours, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'ignorais quasiment, que je ne t'aimais plus. J'ai toujours été fidèle même lorsque tu m'as quitté, il y a trois semaines, contrairement à toi !

« - Mais moi aussi. Quand Sharpay m'a montré les photos, ça m'a fait mal, mais j'ai encaissé, comprenant que c'était de ma faute. Après, je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir rien dit, ce qui est logique puisque tu n'avais rien fait mais bon, et j'ai demandé à Mindy de m'aider à te faire croire que je sortais avec elle. Tu comprends, je devais t'ignorer durant deux semaines, mais je te voyais. Je t'observais tout le temps dès que me tournais le dos. Tu avais coupé les ponts avec Taylor et Kelsie, et tu ne mangeais plus. Je te voyais déprimer, et Mindy m'a dit que pour que tu ailles de l'avant, il fallait que tu croies que j'avais retrouvé quelqu'un.

« - Tu ne sortais pas avec elle ?

« - Euh non, et même si tu n'existais pas, ce dont je n'ai pas du tout envie au passage, je ne sortirais pas avec elle. Elle préfère Sharpay, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

J'étais stupéfaite. Alors comme ça, tout ça n'était que du flan. Nous discutâmes durant plusieurs minutes, puis, il me proposa d'être, de nouveau, amis. Je regardais sa main tendue. J'avais envie qu'il me propose plus. Qu'on reprenne notre histoire, mais pas lui apparemment. Je lui serrais donc la main et lui sourit. Quand Taylor arriva, il partit et je le remerciais pour ses cadeaux. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que ma meilleure amie m'inonda de questions. Je répondis à tout sans exceptions, même lorsqu'elle me demanda pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, je lui demandais de tout me raconter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. A son tour, elle répondit à toutes mes interrogations. Comment elle avait prévenu Troy, comment il avait fait passé les nouvelles comment ils avaient gardé tout caché au maximum. Personne ne savait pourquoi malgré que beaucoup lui aient demandé des explications.

Lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, je lui fis la bise. Pour être venu me voir, et pour louper ses entraînements pour moi. Il me donna les cours du jour, et je lui annonçais que je pourrais sortir demain, et que je réintégrais East High dès lundi.

« - C'est génial, se réjouit-il.

Il poussa mon ours blanc, et s'assit près de moi. On parla de tout, et je lui appris que j'étais au courant de tout. D'un coup, il eut un visage grave. Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« - Gaby, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Taylor m'a dit que tu lui avait, mais j'ai eu beau la harceler rien n'a fonctionné. J'ai même essayé de la soudoyer. Elle ne voulait rien savoir !

« - Normal. Je lui ai interdit de t'en parler. Je voulais m'expliquer moi-même. Tu vois, quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais remplacé par la blonde…

« - Mindy, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

« - Oui Mindy, je me souvenais plus de son nom ! Donc quand j'ai vu que j'avais été remplacé par _Mindy_, j'en ai eut marre. Tu ne me voyais plus. Tu as même fait rebondir ton ballon sur ma main sans t'en apercevoir.

Je souris quand je vis ses joues rouges alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Posant une main sur la sienne, je continuais :

« - Rassure-toi, tu ne l'as fait rebondir qu'une fois. Enfin bref, donc j'en ai eut marre. J'ai fait exprès de rater le premier bus pour ne pas te voir avec _elle_ mais tu l'avais raté aussi du coup, j'ai pris un livre. Je ne voulais pas voir ton sourire amoureux, alors que je n'occupais plus la place. Et quand je suis rentrée, j'ai tout essayé pour reprendre le dessus, mais rien ne fonctionné. Alors le samedi quand je me suis levée, j'ai été m'allongée dans mon jardin. Je voulais m'évader de ce monde, ne plus te sentir dans mon cœur. Et puis, je me sentais faible, j'avais les membres ankylosés alors quand il a plut, je n'ai pas bougé, attendant que ça s'arrête. Et puis j'ai pleuré je revoyais toute notre histoire, nos promesses, nos projets, et j'ai du m'endormir. Je me souviens juste d'une voix grave. Un certain John Spelding qui me disait qu'il était pompier et qu'il allait me sauver, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Mais j'en avais marre. J'avais le cœur en lambeaux, j'étais malade d'amour alors je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mourir d'amour comme Juliette !

« - Ils ont de dôle d'idées ses Européens, marmonna-t-il puis se reprenant, Gaby, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais je t'en pris, promets-moi que tu ne fera plus jamais ça !

Je baissais la tête quelques instants, alors qu'il se levait.

« - Je te le promets, dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Génial ! Tu permets que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Entre amis, ça se fait non ?

« - Oui, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Nous étions tous les deux debout, l'un contre l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine.

« - Troy ?

« - Oui ?

« - On peut s'embrasser entre amis ?

Il sourit puis pressa ses lèvres contre ma joue et murmura un « oui, ça se fait mais juste comme ça » Je l'entendis rire alors que je poussais un soupir. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je posais ma bouche contre la sienne et parla :

« - Et comme ça aussi ça se fait ?

Pour toute réponse, il répondit à ce doux baiser avant de s'écarter.

« - Oui, entre meilleurs amis ça se fait.

Je savais qu'il en voulait plus puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux quand je l'avais embrassé. Entrant dans son jeu, je répliquais :

« - Et entre meilleurs amis, on peut aller jusqu'où ?

Il sourit, et se pencha. A deux centimètres, de ma bouche, il chuchota :

« - C'est à toi de mettre les barrière, très chère meilleure amie !

« - Ok ! Alors admettons que nous sommes des personnes uniques aux yeux de l'autre. Admettons qu'on s'apprécie trop pour se passer l'un de l'autre, dis-je en me rapprochant puis juste avant de l'embrassais pour de vrai, j'ajoutais, et admettons que je veuille beaucoup plus que ton amitié.

Aussitôt, il répondit à mon baiser, et je me sentis revivre quand je sentis sa langue cherchait la mienne. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, alors que les siennes s'enroulaient autour de ma taille. Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. S'arrêtant pour reprendre notre respiration, alors qu'on se faisait des baisers papillons. A un moment, on entendit une voix masculine bien connu :

« - A ton avis, on les laisse continuer, ou on les interrompt ?

« - Chad, dis-je en même temps que Troy sur un ton de reproche.

FIN

Voilà. Si jamais vous avez aimé, dites-le moi en reviews. Et si vous avez détesté, ben dites-le aussi mdr. J'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives mdr


End file.
